ein schlechter tag
by akaruy
Summary: ein wirklich schlechter tag für alle beteiligten.


Es war ein schlechter Tag.

Es hatte in der Nacht geregnet und gestürmt. Ein Ast war in Kaedes Hütte gekracht und Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, Kiara und Shippo waren dadurch unsanft geweckt worden.

Obwohl ,unsanft' es wirklich noch nett umschreibt. Alle waren postwendend in Flüche ausgebrochen als sie pitschnass versuchten, irgendwie die Wand zu stabilisieren. InuYasha riss sich einen Splitter ein, den er nicht herausbekam und der höllisch wehtat. Sango blieb mit ihrem Rock hängen und zerriss ihn sich fast bis zur Hüfte- sehr zur Freude von Miroku, der sofort eine geklebt bekam und sich dabei furchtbar auf die Zunge biss, sodass er kaum noch reden konnte. Kagome trat Shippo in der Dunkelheit auf den Schwanz. Kiara wollte helfen, entfachte etwas Feuer- und kokelte dabei Kaede und Kagome an, die nah neben ihr gestanden hatten.

Als die Sonne aufging und der Regen nachließ, waren sie allesamt übelster Laune; trotzdem stand die Wand wieder (wenn auch... etwas schief).

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, zu der InuYasha & Co. Damit beschäftigt waren, die Wand wieder aufzustellen, torkelte Rin auf Sesshomaru zu. "Sesshomaru - sama... mir ist schlecht..."

Sie saßen in einer Höhle, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen. Natürlich regnete es herein.

"Hm?" machte Sesshomaru. "Ich.. glaube es liegt an dem Fisch.. den Jaken gebracht hat..." sagte Rin während sie sich neben Sesshomaru kniete. Der hatte (wie immer) keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was Rin denn zu sich nahm, solange sie keinen Hunger hatte. Jaken (der auch wach war, weil er ganz vorn in der Höhle in der großen Wasserlache lag die sich dort inzwischen gebildet hatte) schluckte schwer. Er war faul gewesen und nur in das nächste Dorf gegangen und dort einen Fisch gestohlen... der auf einem Teller vor einem Haus gelegen hatte. Ein paar Katzen waren in der Gegend rumgestrolcht, aber sicher gaben die Menschen dort ihren Katzen keinen Fisch... was fraßen Katzen eigentlich? Er schluckte nochmal.

"So?" sagte Sesshomaru, kurz bevor Rin auf seine Hose kotzte.

Die Sonne ging auf, die Vögel piepten...

Naraku schrie Kagura an. "GUCK DIR MAL MEIN SCHLOSS AN! Windschäden! Überall! Verdammt!" (Er schrie noch eine Weile weiter, aber da Kagura ihm schon zu Anfang gesagt hatte, dass sie diese nicht verursacht hatte und er ihr nicht mal zugehört hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, ihn einfach auszublenden.)

Naraku hatte schlechte Laune, und damit auch Kagura.

"Das Sonnendach! Das war antik! Der ganze Stoff ist zerrissen! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

Stille.

"Kagura!" Kagura sah Naraku an. "Ja, Herr?" "Geh und repariere das Sonnendach." Naraku schnaufte. "Das ist das Mindeste, was du tun kannst!" Kagura knirschte kaum hörbar mit den Zähnen. "Ja, Herr."

Leider stellte sich heraus, das das nicht so einfach war. Es war nur der Stoff (sehr fester, weißer, robuster, schöner etc. Stoff) der ersetzt werden musste, da er zerrissen war. Daher brachte Kagura ihn zu einem Schneider. Der besah ihn sich, legte die Fetzen zusammen und sagte: "Da fehlt aber ein Stück, ich bräuchte ein Stück von der Größe so, einen halben mal einen halben Meter, um das zu flicken. Aber der Stoff wird schon eine Weile nicht mehr hergestellt. Wollen Sie nicht doch lieber einen neuen..." "Das geht leider nicht." unterbrach ihn Kagura scharf. "Woher kann ich solchen Stoff bekommen?" "Ich sagte doch, er wird nicht mehr hergestellt, man benutzte ihn früher für die Kleidung hochrangiger Dämonen..." sagte der Schneider unterwürfig, um sie zu beschwichtigen (obwohl es ihm auch nicht so gut ging, denn seine 2 Azubis waren in der stürmischen Nacht verletzt worden). ,Na toll', dachte Kagura.

Sie starrte den Schneider böse an. Dann, als ihr etwas einfiel, sagte sie: "Die Kleidung hochrangiger Dämonen?... Ich bringe dir solchen Stoff, nähe erst mal zusammen, was du kannst." Dann war sie verschwunden...

InuYasha stapfte missmutig durch den wunderschön funkelnden Wald, in dem sich die vormittägliche Sonne in jedem einzelnen Tautropfen spiegelte. Kagome stapfte missmutig hinterher. Sango und Miroku stapften in einiger Entfernung (von InuYasha, Kagome und voneinander).

Sie alle hofften darauf, einen Dämon zu treffen an dem sie ihre ganz persönliche schlechte Laune auslassen konnten.

Sesshomaru saß säuerlich halb in einem kleinen Fluss und versuchte halbverdauten Fisch aus seiner (einzigen) Hose zu bekommen. Das war nicht einfach. Rin lag, immer noch grün im Gesicht und voller Scham, in der Höhle und erholte sich. Jaken erholte sich ebenfalls, von dem Schock über Rins ... ,Ausbruch' und Sesshomarus sehr, sehr ruhigem Satz, der diesem gefolgt war, nämlich: "Jaken, ab jetzt wirst du darauf achten, Rin nur frische Nahrung zu bringen."

Gerade war von dem Fisch kaum noch etwas zu sehen (dafür aber zu riechen...), da drehte sich der Wind, und ein ihm bekannter Geruch schwebte heran. Sofort stand er auf.

Eine Feder schwebte heran und Kagura sprang ab. Sie musterte ihn kurz, sah großzügig über sein eines nasses Hosenbein und den.. etwas seltsamen Geruch hinweg und kam schnellen Schrittes näher. Verblüfft regte sich Sesshomaru nicht. (Wahrscheinlich hätte er das eh nicht getan.)

Wortlos nahm Kagura einen Zipfel seines Ärmels in die Hand und begutachtete ihn. Dann sah sie dem Hundedämon in die Augen und sagte: "Los, zieh das aus."

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango und Miroku sahen in die Richtung, aus der sie eine Explosion vernahmen. Einige Bäume schienen sehr schnell gefällt zu werden. "Wahf kahh dahh sahh?" fragte sich Miroku laut, doch niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. "Auf sie mit Gebrüll!" sagte InuYasha und sprintete los, beglückt, endlich jemanden zum Einprügeln gefunden zu haben.

Die anderen drei sprangen auf Kiara und flogen hinterher.

Wie sie feststellten, war schon eine ordentliche Schneise durch den Wald geschlagen worden, bis hin zu einem felsigen Abhang.

Wie sie außerdem feststellten, als sie mal genauer hinguckten, kämpften da Sesshomaru und Kagura.

Als sie das dann erkannt hatten, stellten sie sich erstmal hin und guckten zu, wie Kagura sich an Sesshomarus Oberteil festkrallte und anscheinend verzweifelt versuchte, ihn daraus zu befreien, sehr zum Unmut des Hundedämons (der, wie InuYasha überrascht feststellte, irgendwie komisch roch).

Schließlich gelang es Kagura Sesshomaru zu Boden zu werfen (er konnte sein Schwert nicht ziehen, da Kagura an seiner Seite hing und ihn außerdem die ganze Zeit ziemlich behinderte) Mit einem dumpfen ,Mpf!' schlug der auf dem Boden auf und sah für kurze Zeit Sterne. Kagura nutzte die Zeit, seinen Brustpanzer zu entfernen, während InuYasha und die anderen die Zeit nutzten um heran zu kommen.

"Kagura! Was tust du da!" schrie InuYasha. Kagura sah überrascht zu ihnen herüber; in dem hitzigen Kampfgeschehen hatte sie die anderen gar nicht bemerkt. Einen Moment starrte sie sie an, dann ging ihr auf, dass ihre Position mit Sicherheit leicht seltsam aussah. "Ich brauche sein Oberteil." sagte sie daher mit fester Stimme und ging daran, besagtes einem sie plötzlich wütend anfunkenldem Dämon auszuziehen. Sesshomaru sprang auf, stiess Kagura kraftvoll von sich und stellte fest, dass ein Großteil seiner Kleidung am Boden zurückgeblieben war.

Kagura flog auf InuYasha zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Der fing sofort an, auf sie einzuprügeln und dabei lauthals zu fluchen.

Dass sich Sesshomaru entschied, sich ebenfalls auf Kagura zu stürzen half der Situation gar nicht. Die anwesenden Menschen nahmen an, er wolle sich auf InuYasha stürzen und griffen ihrerseits an. Sesshomaru wich einem Pfeil, einem Bumerang und einer Dämonenkatze aus, krallte nach Kagura, verfehlte sie (da sie durch einen Tritt von InuYasha ein Stück weggeschleudert wurde), stolperte, fing sich wieder, wirbelte herum, wich wieder einer Dämonenkatze aus, hüpfte ein Stück zur Seite und guckte. InuYasha lag in einer riesigen Schlammpfütze, da er über seinen Halbbruder gestolpert war, in dem Versuch, hinter Kagura herzuhechten.

Miroku und Sango lagen unter Kiara begraben. Kagura war in Kagome gestolpert, und die beiden lagen in einem Knäuel am Boden. Diesen Moment nutzte Sesshomarus Oberteil um von einem Windstoss erfasst und über den Abhang geweht zu werden. Sesshomaru und Kagura beobachteten das gleichermaßen erstarrt. Dann hechteten sie beide los - Sesshomaru hatte zwar einen kleinen Vorteil, da er stand, aber den machte InuYasha zunichte, indem er nach Tenseiga griff, was dazu führte, dass Sesshomaru plötzlich herumgerissen wurde, im Schlamm fast, aber nur fast, ausrutschte, seinem Halbbruder eine flüchtige Kopfnuss verpasste und weiterhechtete.

Als er hinter Kagura über die Klippe sprang hatte er noch nicht gemerkt, dass InuYasha verblüfft immernoch Tenseiga in der Hand hielt.

Die anderen knäuelten sich wieder hoch. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Kagome in die Runde, die ein paar blaue Flecken abbekommen hatte. "Gehh Choo." Erwiederte Miroku, während Sango nur stöhnte und dann Miroku herausfordernd ansah, während sie aufstand, da der schon wieder in ,Angriffsstellung' ging.

Kiara verwandelte sich zurück und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Abhang und sahen hinunter.

Kagura hatte grade geschafft, Sesshomarus Oberteil durch ihre Winde zu sich zu dirigieren und flog erleichtert und so schnell sie konnte davon. Sesshomaru verfolgte sie noch kurz, aber sie war verdammt flott.

Zerknirscht gestand er sich ein, dass er sich wohl lieber erstmal auf die Suche nach was Ordentlichem Anzuziehen machte, bevor er sie zur Rede stellte. Außerdem war es doch etwas kühl.

Da bemerkte er den Verlust seines Schwertes und kehrte schnell zu dem kleinen Grüppchen, das auf der Klippe stand, zurück.

Sie standen sich also gegenüber, InuYasha, über und über mit Schlamm verschmiert und mit vor Schmerz pochendem Finger, Kagome, leicht angekokelt und genau wie Sango und Miroku mit wunderschönen blauen Flecken verziert; und Sesshomaru, halb nackt, mit Schlamm bespritzt und leicht riechend.

Letzterer sagte mit erstaunlich viel Würde: "InuYasha, gib mir Tenseiga zurück."

Die Menschen spannnten sich, dann hielt InuYasha Sesshomaru das Schwert hin und sagte beiläufig; "Scheißtag, war?" Sein Halbbruder nickte knapp und ging dann davon.

Die Menschen entspannten sich.

"Jetzt lasst uns bloss wieder zurückgehen und heute gar nichts mehr tun." meinte Kagome, und der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen.

"Sesshomaru -sama! Ihr seid zu.. rück.." Jaken erstarrte. Rin, der es schon viel besser ging, richtete sich auf, um ihren Herrn begrüßen zu können. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Sie starrte Sesshomaru an, und in ihren Augen lag eine stumme Frage. Sesshomaru setzte sich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer und sagte sehr, sehr ruhig: "Irgendwann werde ich es dir erzählen, Rin."


End file.
